Cartridge Chaos
by steelsword69
Summary: When some guy saw Master Crane had a rare NES game, he decides to try and steal it from him, but how will he do it? Tune in to find out! Contains Omorashi!


I was walking down the street in the city of Leeds listening to Sonic on my iPod, I had finished shopping at PoundPlanet, I had gotten some DVD-Rs, candy, an amiibo and a SNES game, I was mainly excited for the DVD-Rs as I wanted to hack my PS2, I had gotten an Action Replay for it, I couldn't remember if it was the right one though,

Anyway, as I was heading to the bus stop, I looked at the time, 12:00am, I had just missed the bus, but anyway, as I sat down at the bus stop, I looked at my amiibo, the detail on it were cool, and the DVD-Rs, I was excited! I could finally play burned games! I was having second thoughts about the candy, considering I had gotten it from some suspicious looking guy, I couldn't remember what he looked like though. But he was suspicious; anyway, I looked to my left, and to my surprise,

IT WAS A NINTENDO WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS GOLD CART!

I couldn't believe it, I looked up to see who it was, it was a white-feathered bird, judging by the beak, it was a crane, he was wearing a rice hat, I looked down, he was wearing blue pants, a purple sash wrapped around his waist, I looked at his talons, he had 5 rings on each leg and one ring on each toe, I looked up, he held a can of coke in one talon, drinking out of it, he put it down on the bench beside me.

I realised it was Master Crane, and he had a game I wanted, I looked jealously at him, I got at the bottle of candy in my hand, I decided I would put it in his coke, make him go into a sugar rush, and then rob him, I put some of it in his coke, I screwed the cap back on as he picked up his coke again and finished it. I chuckled as he put it down, I then looked at the bottle, wondering what crazy side effects would happen, I couldn't see any side effects, but I read the label.

It was Diuretics.

I smiled; I looked at Master Crane, unaware of what would happen next, I knew right then what would happen.

I began playing on my iPod, playing GBA games, after 3 minutes, I heard a sigh, I looked to my left to see it was Master Crane, glaring at the sky.

I continued to play on my iPod, playing foreign imports and stuff, I then glared at Master Crane, looking rather concerned, it was either he had to pee or some other problem.

I got bored eventually, and looked at the road, some woman and her kid glared at us, I wondered why, until I saw Master Crane, he was slowly squirming, but he seemed like he was trying to keep his squirming to a minimum in order to avoid attracting attention to him.

I continued to stare at him in amazement, but I was a little worried he would notice me staring at him.

Some kids came and gathered around Master Crane to get autographs; he stood still, signing autographs with his right talon, rushing it a little. The kids walked away, as soon as they did, Master Crane began dancing on the spot, clearly desperate enough he was unable to stand still, he soon noticed me staring at him.

"Stop staring at me!" he said, I went back to playing on my iPod, writing down notes on what was happening, I heard Master Crane groan, I looked to my left to see him with his legs crossed, he had his left foot behind him, he glared at me as he watched me type down my notes.

"Delete that." He said.  
"Why would I delete this?" I asked him, "This is internet gold!"  
"I don't want anyone back at the dojo finding out about this." He answered,  
"Tough…" I said,  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked me, "Why do you want to put this on the internet?"  
"So I can make it into a fan fiction, I mean no one is going to believe this…" I laughed, as if anyone would believe that Master Crane could wet himself in public,  
"Please, delete it." He said, now holding himself with one wing.  
"Okay." I sighed, deleting an old note.  
"W-was that the note you were writing?" he asked.  
"Yeah." I said suspiciously.  
"It better be." He said,

"In fact can you let me check?" he asked.  
"Uhh… No." I said, walking back.  
"Let me check." He said a little more stern.  
"No." I said, writing it down.  
"You didn't really delete it did you?" he asked.  
"No." I sighed as Master Crane began holding himself with his other wing,  
"D-delete the n-n-note." He moaned,  
"Tough!" I said, Master Crane then squatted down, he looked like an absolute fool at this point, but that rare cartridge was now ripe for the taking.

After a few minutes of the same thing, Master Crane finally shut up, and finally the moment I had been waiting for.  
"I… c-c-can't… h-hold it." He squeaked. Then soon, I heard an audible hissing sound as Master Crane's blue pants turned a dark shade of blue, pee ran down his legs and dripped between his legs as a yellow puddle formed beneath his feet,

Soon, or as I like to put it "30 seconds before he finished wetting himself", the bus came, Master Crane, stood there helplessly peeing himself, could do nothing as I took his Nintendo World Championships gold cartridge and ran into the bus, I used my ticket and sat on a seat upstairs, looking at the rare nes cartridge. On the bus, I heard other passengers getting on the bus, but worst of all.

_Master Crane was getting on._

I knew because the driver was complaining he was getting pee on the bus, sure it could have been anyone but what if it was Master Crane?

_Ah, he probably can't afford it_, I thought, but then I saw Master Crane going upstairs, looking for me, this was going to be one hell of a bus ride home.

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like I got myself in a twist! How will I get out of this one? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
